


Tricky witches and lost pills.

by Salaveena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Forced Heat/Rut, Multi, No Wincest, Omega Reader, Omegaverse, lust potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salaveena/pseuds/Salaveena
Summary: Omega reader, who hunts with, and was taken in by, the Winchesters, looses her pills that prevents her heatshe needs her pills to prevent awkward situations between her and the two alpha brothers she lives with. while on a hunt the three team up with Rowena, who helps them… but the redhead always has something up her sleeve…





	Tricky witches and lost pills.

**Author's Note:**

> for @myinconnelly1‘s threesome prompt challenge, sorry if this came out waaaaay later then intended, my first time writing smut like this
> 
> Prompts:   
> 5\. “Did you enjoy yourself last night?”  
> 37\. “You don’t think that was just lemonade in your glass, do you?”   
> 38\. “What have you done with my pills? I need them!”

“Sam what have you done to my pills? I need them!” (Y/N) calls out from her room in the bunker.

(Y/N) had been taken in by the Alpha brothers Winchester after her parents died, due to law Omegas need to have an Alpha figure in their home in order to help their hormones stay stable, so she had requested that the Winchesters take her in so that she can continue hunting, it took some convincing and pleading with their Alpha sides by showing evidence that many Alphas that have Omegas forced on them by the government become abusive to the Omega. Eventually, the Winchesters agreed.

“Shit, did we leave them at the motel?” Sam curses.

“Sam I can’t get a refill for a month, if I don’t find my pills I will go into heat!” (Y/N) practically screeches, panic rising in her chest, turning her scent sour with distressed pheromones.

“Hey calm down, if we explain what happened they’ll probably give you a refill,” Sam says calmly, releasing pheromones to calm the distressed Omega, the pheromones promptly working as she sends him a glare, walking with him towards the library.

“Alright, we better get them soon, or my heat may sneak up on me,” she says.

“Oh, did I hear the dreaded H-word?” the voice of Rowena says from the library, where she was helping the brothers with a spell to fight a monster, Dean’s green eyes shooting up from the paper she had been writing on to land on Sam and (Y/N), mostly the latter.

“You’re going into heat?” his gruff voice says, invoking the same reaction it always has on her, sending heat straight between her legs, luckily she has a lot of self control and scent-blockers to cover her reaction to the older Winchester’s voice.

“If we don’t get her a refill of pills, yeah,” Sam says to his brother as he checks the time “and it’s too late today to get any from the pharmacy”

When Rowena finally finished the spell and the four of them were sitting around the table and talking, the boys sipping on their beers and (y/n) enjoying a nice lemonade that Rowena made for her. (Y/N) was halfway through her drink when she started feeling… odd, kinda fuzzy.. And one look at the two brothers told her they were feeling odd too. When Rowena stood up and quickly grabbed her bag along with a few books it was easy to put together that she did something.

“What… what did you do?” (Y/N) asks, feeling heat blossom from her abdomen.

“You don’t think that was just lemonade in your glass, do you?” Rowena asks “Don’t worry, it’s just a simple heat spell for you, and a rut spell for them, just enough to keep you busy,” she says as she makes her way out of the bunker.

“Have fun” were her last words as she closes the door, leaving the Omega with the two Alphas about to go into rut.

A low groan prompts (Y/N) to turn to the brothers, who are both taking deep breaths of the air around them, their pupils blown up with lust.

“S-Sam… Dean?” her voice trembles as she calls to them, hoping that they are still in control.

“Yeah sweetheart?” Dean says, looking at her

“How are you feeling?” she asks nervously

“We’re fine (Y/N), we aren’t going to lose control that easily,” Sam says, taking deep breaths of her scent “but if you are going into heat…”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna……” (Y/N) dashes into her room and locks the door in haste.

Hours later she slips out of her room to get something to eat, the bunker is oddly silent and she feels the hairs on the back of her neck raise… where are Sam and Dean?

The question plagues her mind as she walks towards the kitchen, intent on getting food. They wouldn’t have gone to the bar while in rut so they had to be here.

A growl pulls her out of her thoughts as a tall muscular body pins her to the wall, the man burying his face into her neck and scenting her, his longer hair tickling her cheek and nose.

“S-Sam?” (Y/N) squeaks, surprised by the suddenness of his appearance and actions.

“(Y/N)…. you smell so good… Omega….” Sam groans, nipping at the sensitive skin of her neck as he lifts her up in his strong arms so that he can press his large heated erection against her covered pussy   
“S-Sam, what, wait Sam it’s j-just my heat and your rut causing this!” (Y/N) protests, even though the feeling of the alpha lifting her up and pressing against her makes heat flash through her, especially since she has lusted for the two brothers for a very long while.

“No, (Y/N) you have no idea how long I have wanted this, every time I was in rut it would be you I thought of as I jerked off, your name on my tongue as I spilled myself into my fist, fuck I have dreamed of fucking you so many times…” Sam groans at the memories of his dreams “I just never made a move because Dean also wants you just as much, but… I can’t hold back right now.. I need you, I need to be in you, I need to fuck you, knot you… claim you”

(Y/N) looks at Sam, shocked at his confession “Sam…”

“Tell me you want this, please… if you don’t I’ll stop, I’ll go back to my room and try to deal with this rut by myself…” Sam says, his hazel eyes staring deep into her own orbs, begging her to accept him.

“I-I… what about Dean?” (Y/N) asks.

“Yeah Sam, what about me?” Dean’s voice calls from the end of the hall, the older alpha stalking over to them with a dangerous glint in his verdant eyes “you going to leave me out?”

“Would you be open to sharing a mate?” Sam asks his brother.

“Do I get a say in this?” (Y/N) asks, prompting both alphas to look at her, their eyes softening with affection.

“Of course you do sweetheart… We should have asked you first” Dean says.

“Yeah… sorry,” Sam says, gently placing her down and taking a step back.

(Y/N) looks between the two brothers “… Would you be open to sharing…?” she asks.

“Wait, does that mean you want both of us?” Dean asks.

“Maybe,” she says.

“I… well… yeah… just as long as I don’t have to uh, touch Sammy while I have sex with you… that would get really awkward” Dean says.

“Agreed, that would be, gross” Sam says, gagging at the thought.

(Y/N) starts laughing at their exchange “Yes, it would ruin the mood” she says “now… shall we…Alphas?”

The next few moments were a blur of movement, ending with her laying on her bed with Sam’s head between her naked thighs, tongue swirling around her clit, drawing out moans and whimpers from her throat where Dean is kissing and nipping, drawing out more sounds from her as her hands tangle into Sam’s hair, forcing his face harder between her legs.

“Mmmm, you taste so fucking good Omega” Sam growls against her, causing a keen to erupt from her as she bucks her hips up against his mouth.

Dean pulls back and looks at her face, his eyes dark with lust as he watches her expressions “you’re so beautiful…” Dean breathes, bringing her attention to him for a moment before Sam sucks on her clit and makes her building orgasm explode through her with a cry of their names

Sam gently licks her through her orgasm and then pulls away to move up her body, trailing kisses up her lax form until he gets to her face, where he captures her lips into a passionate, yet gentle kiss to draw her back to reality

“You ready?” Sam asks her after parting the kiss, his hazel eyes gazing into the depths of hers

Her eager nod is all the answer he needs for him to bring himself to her, his tip pressing against her entrance as his eyes capture her gaze, love and lust shining in the hazel depths as he slowly slides into her

“Oh fuck… so tight” Sam groans as he enters her, his head dropping onto her shoulder

“Mmmm… so big…” she moans, digging her nails into his shoulder blades as he starts thrusting in and out of her, his breath ghosting over her pulse point  
“Mark me Sam,” she begs as he speeds up, starting to pound into her as he chases their highs, baring his teeth before he sinks them into the crook of her neck, the slight pain causing her to cum around him, crying out into the crook of his neck as he give one last hard thrust and knots her, filling her with his seed with a groan

When Sam slides his teeth out of her skin he licks up the welling blood, then pulls back and looks at her, smirking alittle at the sight of her hazy eyes and fucked out look on her face, slowly leaning back down and nuzzling into the crook of her neck as he waits from his knot to go down.

Once Sam’s knot goes down he slowly slides out, biting his lip at the feeling of her inner walls contracting around his receding length. Once he is out he flops over onto his side, letting Dean take his place between (y/n)’s legs

(y/n), who is now very much more aware of her surroundings, welcomes Dean’s touch between her legs and his weight on her body, eagerly reaching up and kissing him as she wraps her legs around his waist, pushing his hot throbbing length against her wetness

Dean groans at the feeling of her wet folds against his shaft “fuck, you’re so eager, ‘mega,” he says as he rocks his hips against hers in a glorious caress that made both of them moan

“Only for my Alphas,” (y/n) pants, making Dean growl and grip her hips, raising them and thrusting deep into her warmth

Dean didn’t hold back after the first thrust, instantly setting a brutal pace, his shaft hitting all the right places in her as his grip forms bruises for her to remember this with, the closer they got to orgasm the more attention he would pay to her neck, the side opposite to the one his brother had marked, the place he will put his mark to make her his as well

Dean’s brutal pace brought (y/n) to an orgasm that made her see white, one that roared through her body, the pleasure so much that the sting of pain from Dean sinking his teeth into her neck as he joins her in orgasm didn’t even register as she starts fading into unconsciousness, barely noticing when Dean lays them down on their sides to cuddle her while waiting for his knot to go down.

The last thing she hears before darkness takes over was Sam and Dean, her alphas, wishing her sweet dreams

As dawn rises so does the newly sated omega of the brothers Winchester, the woman awaking to the pleasurable feeling of a tongue on her clit, upon looking under the covers she is met with the sparkling green eyes of her oldest mate and his roguish smirk as he slides up her body to press his swollen length against her

“Did you enjoy yourself last night sweetheart?” he purrs in her ear “I hope so, because round two is happening now.”


End file.
